


圣诞奇迹

by Boan_Lee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boan_Lee/pseuds/Boan_Lee
Summary: 预警：双性/变装/道具/孕期/产乳雷点很多，不喜勿入
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 18





	圣诞奇迹

Thor醒来的时候，闹钟还没有响。厚厚的窗帘遮住了室外的光，卧室里昏沉沉的，笼罩着安详的气氛。他侧身，伸手按掉床头柜上的闹钟，又翻过身，一双长臂揽过仍在熟睡的枕边人。经过一夜的沉睡，Loki的身体被羽绒被和他的体温捂热，此刻正贴在他赤裸的胸膛上，Thor满足地把脸埋进了Loki的颈窝，嗅着Loki发梢上残留着的洗发水的香气，肌肤相贴的真实触感让他觉得快乐，每当他想到他那颗空落落的心脏终于找到定所，他就无法克制地露出微笑。  
幸福的时光过得总是很快，就趁着Thor赖床的功夫，分针滴滴答答地走了大半圈，起床的时间很快就到了。Thor有些恋恋不舍得起了床，他今天要去做一件大事：扮演一个圣诞老人，为Asgard的人民们送去圣诞的祝福。这是在“烁灭”中消失的人回来的第一次如此重大的节日，Thor把这次节日看得很重要。  
红色的棉袍，三角形的帽子，以及一个装满了礼物和糖果的绒布口袋，雷神版的圣诞老人很快就装扮好了自己，Thor满意地看着镜子中的自己，除了缺一头用来拉车的驯鹿，这一切都完美极了，几乎与童话书封面上画着的白胡子老头别无二致。他又回头看了看侧卧在床上的Loki，被子里那个随着呼吸一起一伏的鼓包再次勾起了他的笑容，他放轻脚步，走到床边，吻了吻Loki露出来的小半边脸颊，拎起礼物袋，走出了家门。  
随着锁舌落下的声音，Loki睁开了眼睛，他早在Thor搂住他的时候就醒了，只不过为了享受这清晨的温情，他选择了装睡。他倒是没急着起床，而是像慵懒的猫儿似的，蹭了蹭压在身下的毛毯，光滑的小腿划过珊瑚绒的床单，舒服得Loki发出了可爱的鼻音。他又在床上赖了一会儿，才懒洋洋地伸出手，捞起放在床头柜上的手机，修长的手指在屏幕上点了几下，查阅处理着昨天夜里来的消息。  
门铃在九点半准时响起，那是快递员派送来快递。黑发的魔法师拢了拢身上裹着的睡袍，他捋了捋散落在背后的黑发，取下套在手腕的皮筋，随手扎了成了一个辫子。Loki一手扶着沉重的腹部，一手撑着栏杆，从楼梯上缓缓而下。腹中的双胞胎给他的日常生活带来了许多麻烦，平日里有Thor照顾还方便些，可国王总有不在家的时候，这种时候这些小麻困难只能由Loki自己解决，不过好在他的受难期就快要结束了。  
门外的人相当有耐心，在按了一次门铃后，就一直安静地等待着，直到Loki给他开了门。抱着快递箱的小伙子显然没料到给他开门的是他们自打怀孕后就极少露面的救世主，他愣了一下，把箱子递给Loki后快快乐乐地打了声招呼。  
也许真的是因为空气中弥漫的快乐的氛围打动了他，Loki没有像往常一样冷漠，听见快递员的祝福，他难得地挑起嘴角，点了点头算作了回礼。  
毕竟是圣诞节嘛。  
箱子上还停着几片雪花，随着室温逐渐融化，打湿了箱子的一角。Loki把箱子放到茶几上，从边上的收纳盒里拿出了一把水果刀，划开了贴住开口的胶布，打开了箱子。真不愧是圣诞礼盒，Loki刚一打开箱子，一个红色的蝴蝶结就映入眼帘，金色与红色相间的包装无时无刻不在传达着节日的喜讯。Loki把礼品盒取了出来，返回了楼上的卧室，这是他给Thor准备的圣诞礼物，必须得在卧室精心“组装”。  
放在最上面的，是一个逼真的鹿角发箍，由绒布做成的鹿角旁还点缀着两只鹿耳。Loki解开扎起来的辫子，任由微长的黑发散在脑后，他拿起发箍，戴在了头上，随着镜子晃了晃脑袋，压在头顶的鹿角随着发丝微微晃动，细看还真得多了几分驯鹿灵巧的味道。  
第一个“零件”就算是安装到了身上，只是礼盒中剩下这几件零碎儿可着实让Loki烧红了脸。且不谈别的物件，单是那一双镶着宝石的夹子就足够让Loki害羞好一会儿了。他捻起这对银质的小东西，在胸前比划了比划，犹豫了半晌，才下定了要带上它们的决心。其实在他们俩之前的交欢中，类似于这样的小玩具使用次数并不少，可这般种种多由Thor主导，这位正值壮年的国王总有使不完的精力，没了战争的消磨，就全部发泄到他的伴侣身上，虽说Loki的身体早已被Thor开发到烂熟，可真要算起来，这大概还是他第一次主动研究这些能够增加床笫之间情趣的小道具。  
Loki站在卧室里等身的穿衣镜前，一寸一寸地滑下了身上的睡袍，露出了藏在底下的肌肤。他有好些日子没出过门了，Thor护他护得着实太紧，生怕出门在外会发生点什么意外，这样的日子过久了，他的懒意也犯了起来，就愈发没了外出的兴趣，也正是得益于此，许久未见太阳的皮肤虽然苍白，却柔嫩得堪比过去住在仙宫里的女神，虽然隆起的腹部底部不可避免地出现了一些妊娠的纹路。也许用这个词语来形容一位先生有些不太恰当，单此刻Loki的皮肤好得绝对能令任何一位有过怀孕生产经历的女士嫉妒到发狂。  
宽松的睡袍被随意得扔到了脚底，Loki赤身仔细端详着镜中的自己，受孕给他的身体带来了很大的变化，比如浑圆的小腹，再比如日益丰满的胸脯，那挺翘的乳头上正挂着那对做工精巧的乳夹，因外力原因，比平日里更加红润。说实话，他真的很惊讶，当为他做产检的医生第一次告诉他可以亲自哺乳的时候，他当然知道冰霜巨人的身体与性别与常人有异，可也没想到竟然能保留女性身体功能到如此完备的地步。随着怀孕月份渐长，原本坚实的胸膛逐渐变得柔软，结实的肌肉逐步转化，为生产做足了准备，这转变自然是带来了不少的麻烦，而他也从最初的不适转换到近日的习以为常，只是最近不知道为何，他总是感到一种酸胀感，而他的乳头也变得更加敏感，几乎没有一刻不是挺翘着的，每每当他蹭到衣服，就算是最柔软的丝绸，也会被刺激到颤栗，他理所当然得把这个异象归结到了Thor身上，为了保护他和腹中的胎儿，他的国王竟然能接连几个月克制住自己的欲望，只有几次实在是被他撩得没辙，才用手为二人解决了一下生理需求。  
不过这也不能全怪Thor，谁让他被孕早期那几次险些流产的经历吓破了胆子呢。那个时候他刚刚从“烁灭”中归来，身体也还没完全恢复，就怀上了他们爱情的结晶。双性冰霜巨人受孕对母体的消耗极高，那时虚弱的他好几次差点没能挺过来，他到现在都还记得在病床上睁开眼睛时，看见的Thor发红的眼眶，他可从没见过他的哥哥这副表情。  
可真是个傻大个。  
Loki这样想着。  
胸部的不适感逐渐消散，取而代之的是一股微妙的愉悦感，虽不能完全灭了Loki体内燃烧的欲火，却也多少缓解了他的“痛苦”。魔法师把他的绿眼睛挪到盒子中最后一件礼物上——一个毛茸茸的鹿尾，只不过这个纯真可爱的小东西却因为后面连接的那条粗长的按摩棒看上去有些少儿不宜。Loki拿起了“鹿尾巴”，握在手里掂了掂重量。他思索了一会儿，从床头柜里翻出了一个玻璃小瓶，里头装着的玫瑰色液体在暖黄色的灯光下晃动。Loki倒了一些液体在掌心，玫瑰的香气顷刻充满室内，他在掌心的抹匀，仔仔细细地润滑着手中的柱体，不放过任何一处角落。  
Loki很快准备好了他的“小玩具”，按照计划，下一步就应该把这个色情的物品塞进自己渴望多时的身体里，可是在这步，Loki遇到了一些麻烦。比不得独生子，双胞胎需要占用他们父亲身体更多的空间，只是Loki的身体终归是有限的。既然向内拓展遇阻，那便只能向外寻找了，这也就导致了从怀孕初期一直到现在，Loki的腹部都要比别的孕妇大上那么一号。在几次三番尝试跪趴的姿势失败后，Loki意识到他小瞧了他腹中的胎儿，无奈之下他只得放弃了这个姿势。  
挂钟钟摆敲击的声音从客厅传来，不多不少，正好十下，Thor大约会在中午十一点左右到家，那么留给Loki准备的时间就不多了，他得尽快解决眼前这个“困难”。Loki直起身子，扶住后腰，带着些怨气拍了拍自己的肚子，又马上被自己不靠谱的想法逗笑。他无奈地摇了摇头，认命般地拿着按摩棒推开了卫生间的大门。  
光裸的足踏上了浴缸的边沿，Loki的双腿被微微分开，紧闭的臀板也露出了一条缝隙。他深吸一口气，骨节分明的手指向身体下方探去，它们绕过了前方早已湿润的阴道，直抵藏匿于臀肉中的后穴，他用指尖拨开那瑟缩的小口，另一只手将柱头对准，缓缓往里推送。  
进入的开始并不是特别顺利，许久未经性事的穴口还是有些干涩，就算有着润滑油的辅助，按摩棒进入的瞬间仍然让Loki吃了不小的苦头。这让他不得不咬紧下唇，断断续续得才得以完成他的动作。可一旦克服了最初的困难，后续的步骤就顺利得感人了，尤其当按摩棒完全埋入他的身体后，那种妙不可言的快感从他的尾椎骨腾起，沿着神经直抵大脑，舒服得让他不自觉地昂起了头，露出了他诱人的颈。  
Loki喘得厉害，他已经很久没有体验到这样美好的快乐了，即便体内的这根无机物根本比不得Thor半分的好，可光是按摩棒的头部与前列腺那块软肉摩擦顶撞带给他的舒畅就足以让他软了腿，现在的Loki不得不用双臂支撑着洗漱台才能避免摔倒。  
事情进展到这一步，似乎已经可以收尾了，但靠着墙壁一点一点把自己挪回床上的Loki万万没想到这后面还有更大的惊喜在等着他，而这可完全得归功于他在购买产品之前没有仔细看产品介绍的粗心上了。  
腿部的力量早已不足以支撑Loki的身体，出于对腹中胎儿的保护，Loki在将自己砸入床垫时选择了以臀部为受力点的姿势。身体与床垫接触的瞬间，挤压到了塞在Loki臀板里的鹿尾，不声不响地开启了隐藏期间的开关。体内突如其来的震动吓了Loki一跳，毫无准备的他直接哼出了声，本就已经有了几分昂头趋势的阴茎也因为这过于强烈的刺激彻底兴奋了起来，透明的体液无法控制的从顶端的小眼冒出来，把阴茎弄得湿漉漉的。直到这个时候，Loki才想起来说明书这个东西，可现在才看实在是太迟了。Loki感到他体内的快感还在不断淤积，如同被堤坝挡住的洪水般，无处宣泄，当务之急是得阻断自己想要射精的欲望，他可不想在Thor拆开这份礼物之前，自己就被无机物折腾到精疲力竭。于是，哆嗦着手的Loki拉开抽屉，在里头翻找了半天，终于找到了那个可以限制自己欲望的小环，他强压下自己的欲望，用最快的速度勉强给这个小玩意儿消了消毒，然后扶住自己昂扬的欲望，把锁精环一拉到底。  
射精的欲望被强行打断可不是什么好滋味，憋涨感让Loki痛苦又欢愉，他赤着身微微发颤，却不肯放过自己，只是轻轻拉起被踹倒床底的棉被，盖住了自己的身体，在Thor回来之前，他得独自熬过这甜蜜又磨人的间隙。  
不得不说，这可真是个下流又浪漫的节日。  
冬季的阳光如同少女，羞涩又温柔，一直到了正午，她才从厚重的云幕里探出了头，撒下了舒服的暖意。Asgard的人民比Thor想象中的还要热情，许多孩子由父母领着一早就在小广场等候，等待着来自国王的祝福。提前完成任务的Thor哼着不成调的曲子步履匆匆得往家走，他的王后还在等着他一起欢度节日。  
新建成的国家还没有来得及扩大面积，从市政厅的广场到家也不过短短十几分钟的距离。Thor是站在家门口抖落了肩头的碎雪才进门的，他顶着一张灿烂的笑脸打开了门，准备迎接来自Loki的拥抱。  
只是，出乎Thor意料的是，家中是如此寂静，除了客厅里燃着的魔法火焰，静得就只剩Thor自己的呼吸声。金发的国王无奈地叹了口气，他在心里跟自己打赌，自己懒猫似的弟弟没准又睡了一个早上。Thor蹬掉靴子，穿着棉质条纹袜子的大脚踏进毛茸茸的拖鞋里，“啪嗒啪嗒”地走上了楼梯，他一边走，一边呼唤，企图叫醒“再次陷入梦境”的Loki。  
可是直到Thor走到楼梯的终点，Loki仍然没有出回应，这下Thor可真的慌了，过去那些有关于Loki苍白着一张脸，毫无生气地躺在病床上的画面在他脑袋里走马灯似得转着。Thor几乎是奔跑着来到卧室门前，他深吸了好几口气才稳准颤抖的手腕，在拧开房门之际，他祈祷着，乞求上天能够在这个欢乐的节日里放过他，不要让他看见门后的是一具停止呼吸的尸体。  
感谢上苍仁慈，开门后映入Thor眼帘的，并非是他想象中的可怖画面，相反的，迎接他的是早已被体内翻滚的欲望折磨得泪眼朦胧的Loki。望着Loki绯红的脸颊，Thor清楚得听见自己本来提到嗓子眼的心脏“扑通”一声落回了肚里。他好气又好笑地瞪着Loki，大步走上前去，掀起被子就往这个把他吓得半死的小骗子的屁股上扇了两巴掌。  
Loki没有料到Thor的动作，他被打得一个激灵，本就塞得满满当当的后穴措不及防地紧缩了一下，体内不断颤动的按摩棒一下子就撞上了他的敏感点，只是苦于前段被束缚着，Loki只能从喉咙里发出声带着哭腔的轻哼来宣泄自己的快乐。  
Thor被Loki的模样逗笑了，他俯下身，安慰性地吻了吻Loki，接着就要把Loki身上的这些小道具取下来，他知道这段时间Loki被欲望折磨得不行，他又何尝不是呢，只是性爱对现在的Loki来说太过危险，他可不愿意他的爱人受到半点伤害。  
“你要是敢现在就它们取下来，你这辈子都别想和我睡在同一张床上。”  
Thor的手指才刚碰到夹在Loki胸口的夹子，就被Loki打落。魔法师瞪着他湿漉漉的眸子，带着几分威胁地口吻对Thor说。  
“听话，Loki，再忍忍。”  
Loki的手指在两人谈话间攀上Thor的衣襟，Thor顺着Loki的力道侧躺到了床上，他轻抚着Loki的黑发，哄着他欲求不满的恋人。  
听见Thor的拒绝，Loki没有气馁，他笑了起来，只是那笑容里透露着几分危险。Thor看着Loki的表情心里暗道不妙，这略带讽刺的笑容是Loki发怒的前兆，按照他以往的经验，若是不想闹得太难看，那么他现在最好停下动作，任由Loki“摆布”。  
果然，如Thor所料，Loki开始了他的行动。多年的相处让Loki对他的哥哥了如指掌，面对Thor的反对，他有千百种方法来扭转Thor的态度，正如现在：微凉的手贴着Thor的肌肉滑进了裤缝，拨开紧贴住身体的平角内裤，Loki的手一路直下，伸进了Thor两腿之间，撩拨着沉睡着的巨物。  
带着几分寒意的掌心贴上了Thor滚烫的阴茎，逼得Thor倒吸了一口凉气，他心底明白，今天这场性事，是无论如何都刹不住车了，不过这样也好，自打Loki有了身孕，他们俩也许久都没有亲热过了，今日的开荤就当是为了节日的狂欢吧。Thor放弃了抵抗，他放松了肌肉，享受着Loki的服务，同时在脑海里回忆起医师对孕期性爱的指导。  
Loki的手指圈住了Thor的阴茎，时快时慢地上下撸动，让人摸不着规律。他带着些薄茧的指尖轻抚埋在皮肤下凸起的经脉，施下神奇的魔法，他感受着，那巨物在他手中缓慢苏醒，逐渐勃发。听着Thor变得粗重的呼吸声，Loki露出得意的笑脸，他的手一路下滑，若有若无地蹭过大腿内侧的嫩肉，勾起一阵酥麻的痒意，然后抵达欲望顶端，他用拇指与食指轻捏着顶端小孔周围的肌肉与皮肤，修剪整齐的指甲时不时地扣弄着，一种又痛又爽的快意击中了Thor的大脑。  
还没等老二被Loki把玩得完全勃起，Thor就扒光了自己的衣服，强烈的快感烧红了他的耳朵，让他像个初经房事的小伙子，他的记忆有些模糊了，甚至想不起来上次他们二人在床上共赴云雨巫山是何时之事。Thor低下头，抬起手，想要摘下头顶的圣诞帽，却恰恰好好地撞上了Loki带笑的眼睛，他的弟弟握住他的手腕，阻止了他的动作。  
“戴着它，别摘。然后操我，我的圣诞老人。”  
Thor看了看Loki头顶的鹿角发饰，明白了Loki的意思，他在心底暗笑他的王后这些别出心裁的小花招，然后顺从地低下头，任他的王后揽住他的脖子，压低他的头颅，将那两片好看的薄唇贴了上来。  
他们吻得很凶，因为太久没有经历过性爱的缘故，两个人身上都卯足了劲儿，像是两头新生的小兽，有着用之不竭的力气，他们打定了主意，今天一整天要在床上度过，于是谁都没有对对方有所保留。Loki的牙齿磕到了Thor的嘴唇，又或许这个小骗子是故意咬了他一口，疼得Thor微微张开了嘴，Loki趁虚而入，将软舌伸进Thor嘴里，用舌尖滑过上牙膛，勾引起了Thor的舌头。这场看上去由Loki主导的床事挑衅着Thor身为男人的自尊心，他毫不客气地反击回去，他用吻反抗着，同时手上也忙起了攻城侵略。  
Loki湿得厉害，几乎不用任何扩张，就可以被直接操进去。这也难怪，他的屁股里塞着那样一个邪恶的玩具，仅仅是靠简单的震动就让他几欲高潮，若不是前方的束缚，他早就泄了不知道几次。只是前方的阴茎被束缚着无法释放，Loki的小穴可是空荡荡的，没有任何的遮挡或堵塞物，由高潮引起的分泌液正从那个被操成肉粉色的小口流出，顺着肌肉，滴在床上，打湿了一小片床单。  
Thor发现了这个秘密，他松开与Loki纠缠不清的唇，用一只胳膊支起身体，而另一只手，则在Loki期待和渴望的目光中一路探索，绕过了柔软的胸膛，和挺翘的欲望，才缓缓踏入那处秘境。Thor用手指拨开Loki闭合的阴唇，露出隐没于其中的阴蒂，坏心眼儿地逗弄起它来，他用两根手指轻轻掐住这颗小豆，用适当的力度用指头蹂躏着，又偶尔用食指揉搓按压着。密布着神经末梢的器官哪里受得了这样的挑逗，没玩多久，Thor就听到Loki诱人的嘤咛。  
“Thor…哥哥…哈…”  
Thor这小小的“虐待”刺激着Loki敏感的身体，为了品尝到更多的美味，贪心的魔法师拼命抬高腰部，将更多的身体送入Thor手中，全然忘记了自己有孕在身，这样危险的举动可吓坏了国王，他赶紧拽过床头的抱枕，垫在Loki的腰后。这样浅尝辄止的快乐显然不能满足Loki，他的一双长腿缠上了Thor腰，大腿微微用力夹紧，不断催促着他的爱人赶快提高效率。  
“进来…唔…快一点…”  
Loki等不及了，他被Thor压在身下，他哑着嗓子在Thor耳边撒娇，下身还仗着Thor的宠爱一下一下地蹭着Thor的欲望。Thor收到了Loki传来的讯息，他英俊的脸庞因为爱意变得温柔，他昂起头给了他的小驯鹿一个深吻，接着扶住自己的阴茎，对准Loki的小穴，缓缓送入。  
当阴茎真正挤进Loki的小穴后，他们俩都发出了舒爽的叹息。不同于Loki总是不够暖和的身体，小穴里的温度可高多了，由于怀孕的缘故，温暖湿热的软肉毫不知羞地紧紧环抱住Thor的老二，如饥渴的婴儿嘬饮母亲的乳汁般吸住Thor的那处。Thor不敢加快动作，他仍回忆着医师的医嘱，生怕伤到他的珍宝。为了不压倒Loki的腹部，他弓着腰，以一种极其别扭费力的姿势将自己的欲望一点一点往内里送着，那种小心翼翼的态度像是在完成什么高风险实验。  
随着阴茎一点点的深入，Loki小穴里的软肉被不断分开又包裹上来，那要了命的紧致感不断挑战着Thor所剩无多的自制力，勾引着他犯下罪行。而他这磨蹭的动作也引来Loki的不满，那双缠在他腰际的长腿突然收紧，脚后跟不耐烦地蹬了蹬他紧实的臀肉。  
Thor收到了Loki的讯号，他安抚性地捏了捏Loki腰线上最近长出的软肉，心中突然涌出了一股自豪感。金发的国王决定顺了他闹脾气的王后的意，他俯下身，摘下夹在他的小驯鹿胸口的乳夹，露出底下变得红肿的乳头，有些心疼地把玩起来。两枚挺翘的红果在Thor指下被搓圆捏扁，Loki被快感刺激得呼吸加重起来，这让躺在床上的魔法师觉得有些丢脸，那双被泪水覆盖的绿眼睛有些责怪地剜了一眼俯下他身上的大个子。  
Thor细密的吻落在Loki的胸口，下巴上的胡渣扎着柔嫩的皮肤，痒痒的触感引得Loki缩了缩肩头，他伸手握住Thor的金发，用手指玩弄着发丝，将它们缠绕又解开，循环往复着。Thor的下身仍不急不缓地深入着，他偏过头，将更多的碎发送入Loki手中，方便他玩弄，同时他的吻也逐步向下、加深，一朵朵红梅随着Thor的动作绽放在Loki的胸前。  
随着欲望被推入大半，Thor终于放心大胆地开始了他的行动，随着一个用力，Thor的阴茎直直地撞上了Loki的敏感带，与此同时，他的亲吻也从锁骨挪到了胸口，他叼住了Loki的乳首，用牙齿轻磨，用唇吸吮。疯狂的快感在Loki脑海中爆炸，仅仅是靠鼻腔摄取的空气已经不能满足他的身体，他情不自禁地昂起头，微张双唇，只为获取更多氧气。  
当微甜的液体喷射入Thor的口腔时，他惊呆了，金发的国王伏在爱人身上，僵硬了身子，半天都没能消化下这个惊人的喜讯。已经从巅峰的快感中逐渐找回理智的Loki笑眯眯地看着他的兄长喉结滚动，吞下口中的乳汁，这才伸出手，扶正了Thor头颅上因刚刚的动作而摇摇欲坠的帽子。  
“Surprise！”  
“Loki，你真是…我的奇迹！”  
大脑终于重新连上线的Thor惊喜地看着身下的爱人，斟酌了许久，才吐出这样一句赞叹。他仍然有些不敢相信，那双被战斧磨的满是老茧的手第一次如此用如此轻柔的力道去触碰什么。那为哺乳期隆起的双峰比他想象中的还要柔软，虽不及寻常女性的丰满，但无不透露着可爱，突如其来的乳汁惊到了Thor，让他没能把它们完全吸吮干净，趁着Thor愣神的功夫，微黄的初乳又渗了出来，挂在Loki红艳的乳尖上。Thor用手指蹭去那滴乳汁，放进嘴里，仔细品尝着，如同品尝着什么珍馐。  
Thor认真的模样激发了Loki的羞耻心，纵使他早就有了心理准备。老天啊，他们都做了些什么，他的丈夫刚刚抢夺了他们的孩子的食物！虽然之前恼人的肿胀感因Thor的吸吮消失殆尽这件事让Loki偷偷松了口气，但也冲撞着他道德的底线，魔法师用手捂住了自己的燃烧的双颊，企图逃避这个令人脸红心跳的事实。  
“别害羞，我的Loki。”  
Thor握住Loki挡在脸上的胳膊，轻轻将它放下。他捧住Loki的双颊，凝望着Loki的绿眼睛，这样认真地说。  
“这不是什么可耻的事，相反的，它是天赐的礼物。”  
一个郑重的吻落在Loki眉心，国王严肃又温柔的用他独有的印章盖印上他的宝物，不善言辞的人只能用行动来表明心意，如此一吻对嘴笨的国王来说是他最美的情话。  
“我得感谢命运，将你完完全全地交还于我。”  
国王悦耳的声音如同低音提琴，在魔法师耳边响起，话语间喘息的热流扑在Loki的耳朵上，把好一片皮肤染得粉红。魔法师在国王怀里动了动，挑了个最舒服的位子，他靠在Thor的臂弯里，听着他的兄长难得一遇的告白。  
“我别无长物可以用于感激命运，唯一能做的就是将你顶礼膜拜。”  
当Thor察觉到Loki的身体已经足够放松，足够容纳下他的巨大后，他便开始浅浅地律动。腹中的胎儿让Loki变得足够甜美，只不过是几下轻浅的顶弄就已经让他颤抖不已。而这随着运动变得断断续续的耳畔呢喃更是升高了这场情事的温度，才刚刚开始，他们就已淋漓。  
“Loki，你是我的礼物，我的珍宝，我的生命，我的神明以及我全部的爱…”  
舒服得直打哆嗦的Loki眨巴着眼睛努力把注意力集中到耳朵上，他听着Thor的话语，在心中偷笑着他亲爱的丈夫不知从哪儿学来的这一连串肉麻的比喻，可同时他也和Thor一样，在心中感激着命运的恩赐，感激着在历经磨难后的重逢，感激着他特殊的体质，感激着腹中爱情的结晶。Loki望着Thor的眼睛，他望见了那片湛蓝的海洋里的倒影，那个被满心的欢喜与爱包围的身影分明就是他自己，也从来就只有他自己。Loki知道Thor爱他，可直到现在，他才确定了这份爱于他，于他们来说是多么珍贵，是多么特殊，也是多么浓厚。  
“嘘…不给我们一个吻么？”  
Loki用手指按住了Thor还想要继续的嘴，截断了Thor断断续续的排比，他比划了一个噤声的手势，示意Thor安静。Thor眨了眨眼睛，停了下来，然后他便收到了爱人饱含笑意的请求。  
“当然，当然…只不过，不是那里。”  
国王也有调皮的时候，这是只有他的王后才能享受到的特别待遇。Thor捉住Loki急着抽走的手指，嘴唇在他的指尖上轻轻碰了碰。接着，他按住Loki的肩胛骨，伏下了身，张开嘴，轻轻咬上了Loki隆起的乳肉。  
齿间的柔软令Thor惊叹，他发觉自己竟然在这短短的时间内沦陷。大手跟上了牙齿逗弄的步伐，时轻时重地揉捏按压着乳晕周遭的软肉。不久前才分泌出乳汁的红果禁不起如此玩弄，乳黄色的液体再度溢出，就瞬间被国王吸吮干净。  
湿热的口腔包裹着Loki的乳尖，身下的小穴又被挤压碰撞，情潮汹涌澎湃，难以自抑。Loki有些崩溃地握住了Thor的大掌，与之十指相扣，牵至他被束缚着的阴茎，渴求Thor帮他释放。  
“等不及了么？”  
察觉到Loki的意图，Thor转移了阵地，他不再揉捏Loki的双乳，而是加快了下身的撞击，一下一下，猛烈又用力地撞上Loki敏感的穴肉，刺激得那处不住紧缩，一股股淫液也不断分泌，浇在Thor的炽热上。终于，在顶撞了数十下后，Thor动作飞快地取下套在Loki欲望底部的环，一手握住那修长，另一手掐住Loki的阴蒂。很快，在双重刺激下，魔法师呜咽着达到了今天的第一次高潮，彻底的高潮。  
是真的憋了太久，Loki射了好一会儿才停下，那略微散发着腥气的白浊浇了Thor一手。浑身疲软的魔法师带着些歉意看着他狼狈的爱人，他牵起Thor的手，送到了自己嘴边，伸出软舌，一下一下地舔舐，为Thor清理着。  
Thor搂着Loki，耐心地等待着，略微带些粗糙的触感让他想起了猫咪，Thor眯着眼睛享受着此刻的温存。过了片刻，他抱着Loki翻了个身，让Loki侧躺在床上，整个人都靠在他的胸膛，而他则是从背后抱住他的爱人，将魔法师圈进自己的怀抱。  
背对着Thor的Loki有些慌张，他不知道Thor要打什么主意，他不安地在Thor怀里挣扎，企图将身体转过来。Loki的动作被Thor压住了，国王把魔法师囚禁在自己怀里，他用下巴蹭开了Loki被汗水黏在脖子上碎发，吻住那块曾被他抚慰过无数次的皮肤，轻巧地啄了几下。  
“别动。”  
Thor在Loki身后说着，鼻息喷到了他的后颈，痒痒的，但并不讨厌，Loki很快安静了下来。Thor的手伸向二人交合处，捏住塞在Loki后穴里的“尾巴”，无师自通地关闭了按摩棒的震动，他缓缓将这个“占有”了Loki好久的玩具撤出。习惯了这粗长的形状的后穴有些不太习惯，当按摩棒被完全撤出，那张诱人的小嘴不断翕张，渴求着再次被填满。Thor托着Loki的腘窝，抬起了他的右腿，闭合的臀瓣再次被打开，藏于其间的秘境失去了庇护，被暴露于空气之中。Thor将他的欲望从Loki的小穴中逐渐退出，被堵在里面的体液也随着Thor的动作一点点地溢出，在本就湿透的床单上又添了几笔。  
“Be gentle.”  
“Of course.”  
不常被使用的后穴即便是有了早先的扩张与润滑，对Thor来说仍是有些狭窄了。他们处在了一个很尴尬的境地：进，进不去，退，又退不出来。紧致的肉壁宛如一只只小手，紧紧攥住Thor的硕大，不让他“临阵脱逃”，却也坚决反对他再往前进哪怕半步。Thor不想伤着Loki，可这种上不上，下不下的局面他也不好受，正当他陷入两难的境地时，他听到了Loki的请求。  
这是当然，被Loki调教了多次的Thor早就学会了如何在床事中当一名绅士，他把原本垫在Loki身下的左臂从被褥里钻了出来，把玩着Loki的双乳，从上到下逐步按压着，捏了捏挺翘的乳尖，又将那两枚红果按紧浅棕色的乳晕，好转移他的注意力，让他少点疼痛与紧张。他的调情是成功的，那具原本紧绷的身体一点点的松弛下来，Thor的欲望终于得以挺进。这次，他终于没有像个毛头小子似的，一股脑得恨不得把卵蛋也塞进去，而是及其体贴地照顾着Loki的感受，在整个进入过程中，他不断询问着Loki，在确认万无一失后，终于将自己的欲望完全送入那温暖的洞口。  
Thor餍足地舒了口气，他停顿了一会儿，等待着爱人完全适应。没过一会儿，Loki的身体就向Thor发出了信号，早就准备待命的国王耸动起他的腰肢，不断送入他的欲望，由浅入深，毫不留情地撞在Loki的前列腺上。身侧的人被快感刺激得啜泣起来，Loki抽噎着抖动着身体，生理性的泪水顺着脸颊打湿了枕套，乳房中残存不多的乳汁在Thor不断的揉捏下也顺着Thor的手指滴落。浑身上下似乎没有一处干爽皮肤的他刚刚又经历了一次彻底的高潮，Loki在Thor的抽插中很快败下阵来，他抽泣着向Thor讨饶，求求精力无限的国王今日能够放他一条生路。  
“快了，快了。”  
Thor没有听从Loki要他慢一些的要求，他的动作愈发得猛烈，每一次顶弄力道猛得都像是要把身侧人钉在床板上，可他又偏偏护着爱人高耸的腹部，小心仔细的模样仿佛这个世界上最温柔的父亲。这种矛盾在Thor身上展现的淋漓尽致，也令Loki如此着迷。  
最终，当Thor释放在Loki体内时，疲惫至极的魔法师早已抵挡不过睡意。浓稠的精液从Loki身下那个被操得合不拢的小嘴中缓缓流出，场面香艳又色情。看着这场景差点又硬了起来的Thor为了避免再次擦枪走火，只好狼狈地从放在床头柜上的纸巾盒里扯出了两张，草草清理了二人的下身。  
心满意足的魔法师安心地睡去，无论在梦境还是现实，他都已经酒足饭饱。至于事后清理这个大工程，就只好交付于早已习惯给不负责任的魔法师善后的国王陛下。  
而这，便是后话了。


End file.
